The present invention relates to a tool receptacle, in particular for percussive power tools, e.g., bore cutting power tools, which may be guided by hand.
The tool receptacle according to an aspect of the invention has a receptacle sleeve, which has a straight prismatic or cylindrical cavity for receiving a tool and an elongated hole for receiving a locking body along a working axis. The elongated hole has a closed edge formed of two opposing longitudinal sides at a constant distance and two ends sides completing the elongated hole along the working axis. The elongated hole has its greatest dimension in one direction, referred to as the longitudinal direction. The longitudinal sides are parallel to the longitudinal direction, e.g., also parallel to the working axis, consequently at a constant distance. The other sections of the edge, which are not parallel to the longitudinal direction, belong to the end sides. The transition between the longitudinal sides and end sides is recognizable through a change in the inclination with respect to the working axis, e.g., if the longitudinal axes are parallel and therefore not inclined with respect to the working axis, the end sides, on the other hand, are inclined over their entire length to different degrees, up to perpendicular, with respect to the working axis. An extension along the working axis of at least one of the end sides is less than half of the constant distance of the opposing longitudinal sides. The at least one end side is flattened with respect to a semicircle connecting the longitudinal sides. The receptacle sleeve surprisingly proved to be more resistant to the impact stress exerted by the percussive components of the striking mechanism and the rebounding tool.
One embodiment provides that the at least one end side has a linear section in the circumferential direction around the working axis. The linear extension of the end side may be parallel to a shortest connecting line between the two longitudinal sides.
One embodiment provides that a longitudinal groove running parallel to the working axis is provided on an inner surface of the receptacle sleeve and an open end of the groove is adjacent to one of the end sides.
The at least one elongated hole interrupts the at least one longitudinal groove. The at least one end side may have a linear section, whose length corresponds to a width of the longitudinal groove.
The groove is disposed in an extending manner at the elongated hole on the inner surface along the working axis.
One embodiment provides that a groove base of the groove is perpendicular to a radial direction relating to the working axis.
One embodiment provides that the cavity having a plurality of edges running parallel to the working axis is prismatic, and each of the longitudinal grooves is disposed at an angular position corresponding to one of the edges. The longitudinal groove along the working axis may be shorter than the one of the edges. The groove widens the edge locally in the circumferential direction.
The following description explains the invention on the basis of exemplary embodiments and figures.